beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Face
A New Face is the first episode of Beyblade: Metal Destiny. Previous Episode: N/A Next Episode: The Serpent's Wrath Plot The episode opens up on a zoom in of an official WBBA stadium. There's the sound of a crowd cheering, along with Blader DJ's voice. As Blader DJ begins to speak, it switches to showing him announcing the event. Blader DJ: Heellloooo everybody! And welcome to the Rising Bladers tournament! As you know, this tournament restricts the entry level to bladers that have not been in massive tournaments such as Battle Bladers or the World Tournament! This is an eight-blader tournament, and the winner will receive 1,000 beypoints! The first rounds are about to begin! Hold on to your hats, because this is going to be a bumpy ride! The camera switches now to show eight battles occurring at once. We can see one blader knock an opponent out of the stadium almost immediately. Blader DJ: It seems Battle #1 is now at an end! Markis ended the battle with a quick attack from his Beyblade, Cyber Serpent! The Bey flies back into Markis's hand, a smug smile on his face. The battles begin to end, with the camera zooming in on Battle #4, a battle between a brown-haired boy and a blond girl. Girl: You got this Gasher! Boy: Not a chance! Stay in the center, Tortoise! The boy's bey, Reflect Tortoise, takes rapid attacks from Gasher, who begins to wobble very quickly. Boy: Now! Shell Breaker! Reflect Tortoise leans on the rubber part of its Coat Sharp tip and slams into the Gasher with high power, knocking it out of the stadium. Girl: No! Blader DJ: Zero finishes the battle off with Kira quickly, letting her waste her energy before he knocks her bey out of the stadium! The second and third battles end with sleep outs, the winners seeming surprised. Blader DJ: Alright, onto the next round! The battles will be... Markis versus Jay and Jera versus Zero! The bladers get at their respective stadiums, preparing their launchers. Crowd: 3! Blader DJ: 2! Bladers: 1! Everyone: Let it... Rip! Cyber Serpent flies into his stadium, immediately speeding towards the opponent Bey. Reflect Tortoise speeds to the center in the opposite stadium, coming to a complete stop almost instantaneously. Zero's opponent, a girl with pink hair and blue eyes, yells at her Beyblade. Girl: I won't be stopped by your defenses! Go Poison Bull! Poison Bull charges into Reflect Tortoise, resulting in sparks. Poison Bull begins to slowly but steadily push Reflect Tortoise up the stadium walls. Zero: Come on Tortoise! Blader DJ: It seems Zero's Tortoise is having a bit of trouble against Yura's Bull! What will he do? But right now, let's check out Battle #1! The camera switches to show Markis, a clean-shaven teen with short black hair, green eyes, and a fierce grin battling Jay, a girl with long brown hair and amber eyes. Markis: Cyber Serpent, go for it! Special Move, Cyber Fang! Cyber Serpent's Fusion Wheel turns a glacial blue as it is enveloped in a dark blue aura. It rushes towards the opponent, hitting it rapidly four times, knocking it off balance as it goes for the final strike. Blader DJ: Will this be the final strike in the battle between Markis and Jay?! Jay: Now Burn Eagle, Special Move! Corona Feather Strike! Burn Eagle flies at the opponent, the two Beyblades colliding in a clash of energy. Sparks fly everywhere as the two Beys push back and forth, neither one willing to give ground. The beasts appear, with Serpent striking at Eagle as Eagle attempts to attack it. Both Beys seem in an even match before Eagle begins to be pushed farther and farther back. Jay: No way! How is this possible?! Markis: Unfortunately for you, Serpent is specialized in attack power, unlike your Stamina-type! Go now, full power! The beasts reappear, and Serpent is shown wrapping around Eagle as Eagle is knocked out of the stadium. Jay looks back in surprise and disappointment, pouting as she picks up her blade and Markis's goes back to his hand. Blader DJ: And that ends the battle between Markis and Jay! It was an epic clash, but only one was able to move on! Markis is the winner! The crowd cheers as the camera swings back to Zero's battle with Yura. Tortoise is nearing the edge of the stadium with Bull pushing harder and harder. Zero is sweating, clearly unsure of what to do. Yura: Prepare yourself! Special Move! Venomous Horn Uppercut! Bull backs up, its Poison wheel glowing a dark green as it charges back towards the Tortoise. Zero: Tortoise, go for it! Shell Breaker to spin around it! Tortoise leans on its rubber, narrowly avoiding the Special Attack, causing Bull to charge into the wall, bouncing off after creating a small hole. Yura: No! Bull, go for it again! Bull's wheel glows again, and it charges Tortoise. However, Zero seems to have expected this, grinning. Zero: Time to take back this battle! Avoid it with Shell Breaker, then go in with the finishing strike! Once again, Bull hits the wall, causing Yura to grimace. Tortoise goes in for the final attack, hitting Bull against the wall, causing it to lose a lot of spin. Yura: Come on Bull! Break free! Bull knocks Tortoise back to the center and frees itself, wobbling a fair bit. Tortoise is also beginning to wobble, and Bull charges into it again, causing the Beys to clash in the center. Zero: Don't give up Tortoise! Yura: He's all yours Bull! They continue to clash, with Tortoise slowly being pushed back again. Their beasts appear, with Tortoise's shell being struck by Bull's horns. Zero seems to be debating something, his eyes closed in concentration. They then pop open, his decision made. Zero: Snapping Repel! Yura: Snapping what? Tortoise launches a thin metal beam out of the front of its Fusion Wheel, knocking Bull back and causing it to scrape the floor. Yura: Bull, no! Zero: Finish it! Tortoise slams into Bull, using its rubber to increase its speed and power, allowing it to fling Bull out of the stadium. Yura looks back in disbelief, then slowly picks up her Bey. Yura: I lost... Reflect Tortoise flies back into Zero's hand, and he grins as he walks over to Yura. Zero: Cheer up Yura! You did really well! Yura just looks at him in anger and walks away, leaving a confused looking Zero. Blader DJ: And, after that amazing clash of blades, it's going to be a clash between Zero and Markis! The two bladers lock eyes, with the green Tortoise beast gazing at the blue Serpent beast. It seems the real battle was about to begin. The episode ends on the scene, rendering artwork of it for the end.